Wireless communication technologies have seen explosive growth over the past few years. This growth has been fueled by wireless services providing freedom of movement to the mobile public, and cutting the tether to hardwired communication systems. As a result of service enhancements, the popularity of wireless services is expected to continue to grow rapidly. A recent addition to wireless communication services has been the ability to transmit a wide variety of content to mobile receiver devices, such as via broadcast and multicast services.
Wireless communication services utilize a variety of techniques to improve the quality of the user experience, including the use of Forward Error Correction (FEC) and reception reporting to provide feedback on the success or failure of files delivered over the wireless network. However, there is a continuing need to improve the quality of user experience in wireless communication.